


Any Excuse Will Do

by Lastly



Series: Bangalore & Wraith [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Bangalore finishes a match and Wraith does her best to cheer her up.





	Any Excuse Will Do

Bangalore exhaled as she peered through her scope and scanned the surroundings for any sign of enemies. Her squad had taken up a position on top of the tower overlooking Cascades and, while it was a great vantage point, they were going to need to get moving soon to get into the next circle. She wasn't happy about having to give up such an advantageous position and she was determined to at least see where one of the final two other squads was slinking around at.

"I say we move here." Bangalore pinged a large building almost directly below them. "Wait 'til the circle starts moving and then drop in, sweep it, and hole up until the next circle."

"Copy that." Lifeline hadn't been particularly talkative in this match but she had been cooperative which was better than some previous teammates Bangalore had dealt with. Their third teammate, Pathfinder, had been unusually quiet but had been following all of Bangalore's orders so she didn't mind the lack of eerily cheery comments from him.

Bangalore zoomed her scope back out to four times magnification and swept over the landscape below one more time. "There they are." she muttered to herself before speaking over comms to her team. "Tangos to the southeast, sliding down the hill from the cliffs. Hold fire, let's see where they go."

The squad watched on as the enemies made their way down the hill and came to a stop at a group of rocks just outside the building that Bangalore had proposed they move into. Bangalore glanced back over her shoulder at the glowing wall and could tell that it had already begun inching closer. 

"Alright, time to move. Stick to the plan." she said as she dropped off of the tower. She tucked and rolled when she hit the shallow water of the river below. Lifeline and Pathfinder soon followed behind her and the three of them quickly entered in the double doors of the building and began to sweep it for any hostiles.

"Looks clear." Lifeline's statement was practically punctuated with the sound of Caustic kicking open the door opposite the one they had entered in and opening fire on her. Lifeline immediately dove for cover while Bangalore shot a smoke grenade towards the door to help buy them some time while they all got in position.

"You okay Ajay?" Bangalore called out as she peeked out from her cover towards the smoke-covered doorway.

"Not a scratch on me, his gas mask must be fogged up!" she replied.

"I have taken the high ground!" The robot's mechanical footsteps could be heard on the thin patchwork roof above his comrades. Once Pathfinder found some cover up top, the silence that followed was deafening. None of the three moved from their positions but it seemed the enemy squad had the same idea of hunkering down and waiting. The smoke dissipated and there was no sign of Caustic or any potential allies he may have had. Bangalore quickly glanced back at the door they had come in through but didn't see any signs of a flank. Moments turned into seconds which turned into minutes and before they knew it the circle was encroaching on their position once again.

"Lifeline, we push up slowly to the doors. Pathfinder, stay up top and keep your eyes open." Bangalore whispered into the team's comms as she started to slowly move towards the door and Lifeline soon followed after her. A quick look over her shoulder showed her that the circle was already beginning to cut through their building. The pair of them got up to the doors and just before either of them could peek out, gunfire filled the air.

"I have been downed!" If the air hadn't been full of bullets then Bangalore might have been surprised at how cheerful the robot could be even when he was being shot at. She looked over at Lifeline who nodded at her in agreement without needing to even hear the plan.

Bangalore shot another smoke grenade out and pushed out herself, blanketing the slope of the hill in covering fire while Lifeline dashed out to the side of the building where Pathfinder had dropped down to. Just as quickly as they executed the plan, they realized that the plan had actually been a pretty bad one. They now found themselves under fire from two different directions and while they tried their best to push back the opponents and take some cover but it was too much for them. Lifeline was the first of the two to go down and while Bangalore did her best to get some shots in on the attackers, she hit the ground soon after Ajay.

Bangalore slammed her fist down on the arm of her chair and swore under her breath while she pulled off the headset. She rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the stark lighting of the room. She always thought that the competitor rooms felt too... clinical: a single room with a dozen of the setups to let competitors jack in to the Apex Games. She had always expected there to be a bit more in terms of accommodations, considering how widely spectated the games had become and how much prestige the organizers claimed was up for grabs.

"Third place. Not bad." Wraith's comment drew Bangalore's gaze. She had been standing next to Bangalore's spot for some time now, watching the ending of the match on a screen next to the chair that showed Bangalore's point of view. Bangalore let out a grunt in response, clearly unhappy.

"Well you did better than me. My squad was out in 12th this time." While Wraith was clearly unhappy with her result, she wasn't one to let it get to her. "And hey, look at your approval rating." She tapped at the screen a few times "The audience rated you as the second highest squad almost entirely due to your tactics. You really carried the other two."

Bangalore looked at the screen and grunted again. "The audience just likes an underdog." she muttered. "Tactics my ass, I lead my squad into a bloodbath. We should've pulled back and tried to loop around earlier. Once that circle started pushing in I panicked and forced us up. Then Pathfinder got knocked and tunnel visioned on that like some kind of F.N.G." Bangalore's tone was very matter-of-fact. She was clearly unhappy with her performance but she didn't seem to actually be angry at herself over it.

"Nine kills though, you were kill leader."

"The only kill that matters is the last one." Wraith rolled her eyes and tapped at the screen a few more times.

"Look, your Apex Rating went up too." A competitor's Apex Rating was a number made up of votes from other competitors and members of Apex Predators; something that had been started as a way to rank the competitors based on their performance across all their matches. Bangalore only glanced at the screen this time, her mind clearly still focused on trying to figure out what she could have done differently in the last match.

"Come on, give me something to work with here." Wraith said with a laugh. Bangalore gave her a side-eyed stare. "I'm looking for a reason to celebrate so I can take you out somewhere nice for dinner for once."

Bangalore's serious expression finally broke as she let out a small laugh and smiled. "'Because you want to' is the only reason you need." Bangalore stood up and lightly grabbed one of Wraith's hands in her own.

"Hey! Get a move on, lovebirds. They're already clearing us out to make room for the next match" Lifeline interrupted their moment as she passed by them on her way out of the room. The pair couldn't help but laugh at the combat medic's timing.

"Come on, I already made a reservation." Wraith said with a smile.

"Oh, did you now?" Bangalore chuckled as she reached past the woman and grabbed her leather jacket off of a hook on the wall. She took the opportunity to quickly pull Wraith in for a kiss which the shorter woman eagerly leaned into. Despite that eagerness, Wraith was the one to pull back first.

"We can continue this later." she said with a grin. She lightly grasped Bangalore's hand and pulled her along as she made her way out of the room and on the way to their date.

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer to write than I thought it would. I may or may not do a follow-up that is the actual date but I haven't been able to write anything for that that I'm actually happy with.


End file.
